mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Republic of Minecraft
The Republic Of Minecraft Is A Country In The Southern AtLOLtic Ocean, Hidden For 10,000 Years When The First Dictator Of Minecraft Shrouded The Continent In A Mist, Sealing Off Their Nation From A Darkening World. Since The War Of The Minecraft Republic. The Republic Of Minecraft Has Joined The LOLopean Union With A Population Of 300,000,000+. The Capital Of Minecraft Is LOLcraftia. The Allies Of Minecraft Are Great LOLtain, United LOLs Of ROFLica, MexiLOL, LOLmania,VietLOL, Republic Of My, AustROFLia And The USSR The Enemies Of Minecraft Are : The Soviet Lulz Brigade, North Koroflia. The President Is EASlol. The Vice President Is NoAGK24 Cities *LOLcraftia *Nomez *Menithill *Jade Town *Whiteshore * Deltatown *Rave *Hutta *Mar *Southshore *Movez *Craft Harbor *Mako Famous Area's Of Minecraft The Valley Of The Four Winds The Valley Of The Four Winds, Was A Major Battle Site Durring The War Of The Minecraft Repubic. This Area Is Surrounded By Vast Mountains And The Only Way You Can Get In Is By Aircraft Transportation. Inside The Valley Are 2 Major Settlements, Hutta And Rave. These 2 Settlements Belong To The Natives Who Have Named The Valley "The Sacred Peaks". Tourism In The Valley Of The Four Winds Has Been Booming Since The Continent Was Opened Up After The War The Jade Forest The Jade Forest Occupies The Western Coast Of Minecraft, It Is A Dense Forest With Thick Trees Covering The Coastline. Only 1 Major Settlement Occupies This Area, Southshore Which Is Owned By The Forest's Natives Who Call Their Home "The Protectors Forest" They Vow To Protect It With Their Life, And Support President EASlol With Resources. But There Is A Legend About The Jade Forest. The Legend Says That The Trees, If Chopped Down Will Regrow In A Month. This Legend Was Confirmed True, By A Minecraftian Scientist Joseph LOLstin, Because Of This Minecraft Has Unlimited Reasources. Which Has Attracted The World Powers To The Jade Forest For Their Reasources, However EASlol Passed Strict Laws To Protect The Forest, He Limited The Trees To Be Cut Down To 50 A Day, To Enforce This Law, He Sent Overseers To The Jade Forest. The World Powers Agreed To These Laws And Peace Has Been Kept Since. The Delta The Delta Is A Large Landmass Seperated From The Minecraft Continent 10,000 Years Ago After A Massive Quake Ripped Apart The Ground. Since Then, The Minecraftians Built A Machine To Keep The Landmass In Place. Only One Settlement Occupies This Landmass, Deltatown. Built By North Minecraft Durring The War As A Base Of Operations. Now It Has Become A Major City For Tourism For Those Visiting The Delta. The Delta Is The Area Of Minecraft Where All Rivers End. Northern Minecraft Northern Minecraft Is The Most Settled And Largest Area Of Minecraft. With More then 8 Major Cities In This Grassy Plain Area Including The Captial City Of LOLCraftia. But This Vast Stretch Of Plains Is Known For Unpredictable Thunderstorms. Just Recently A Tornado Decimated Movez, Costing Over 9000 ROFL Dollars In Damage. But Durring The Non Storm Active Days. The Plains Of North Minecraft Are Great For Tourism. Especially In LOLCraftia, Where There Is The LOLcraft Amusement Park. The Four Winds Coast The Four Winds Coast, Typically The Smallest Area Of Minecraft, Is Largely Uninhabbited Due To The Dangerous Sandstorms That Wreak Havoc On This Region Of Minecraft. EASlol Sent in a party to explore this uninhabbited land, they never returned. The Four Winds Coast Occupies The Western Most Part Of Minecraft, Only 34 Miles Long, Sandstorms Rage Across This Coast Everyday. Killing Those Who Enter.